Between the Lines
by frenchfrylurva
Summary: Loosely based on Twilight. Bella Swan, a vampire-human hybrid had to move away from Forks with her tame vampire father to a new city. Reviewss pleasee!
1. Under the Blacklight

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters nor Twilight.

Note: This story is loosely based on Twilight but with some changes in the story. Bella's a human-vampire hybrid, with Charlie as a tame vampire. She's never met Edward and the Cullen clan before.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**UNDER THE BLACKLIGHT**

I looked out the window into the deep blue sky, with thick clouds hovering around.

No one knows who I really am, people see me from the outside, they do not know how I grew up, how I kept moving around until ten years ago, nor how I lost my mother. My dad and I, no, I mean, Charlie and I, we had each other for the past 16 years of my life. We lived differently from others and honestly, we were doing fine, Charlie and I, we were really really fine.

Then, he decided to move us away to this place which I barely even knew just because "he knows best what's best for me". I knew I couldn't defy Charlie because he has done so much for me. If he had to dodge a bullet for me, he would. And I knew I'd do anything at all for my father. I packed up ten years of my life in Forks and left, without telling anyone, without looking back. Heck, I didn't even get to say goodbye to people who looked after me for so long, like my best friend Mandy, or the old Mrs. Winstock from the corner of the neighbourhood, or Mr. Panini, the Italian breadman at the bakery.

I knew it wasn't easy for Charlie too; he was after all Chief Swan in Forks for almost a decade; everyone loved him and he loved everyone. But at the same time, his love for them could never dominate his love for me, his only daughter.

So we boarded the first plane out of the state, away from Forks before sunrise and landed in JFK three hours later. When the plane landed, you could feel how bitter the place was; with its gray skies and rainy clouds. And its people.

At the airport, everyone was bustling around and running and talking on their phones, in fact, I think JFK has more people than the population of Forks.

Charlie got us a place in midtown Manhattan, Riverside Drive, where it'd be closer to his station and to my FIFTH new school. We took one of the famous yellow cabs I usually see on TV and had our moving truck trailing behind. The apartment was fairly different from our old place, it's smaller and emptier. The walls were white and there's a fireplace in the hall. And when I looked out the windows, I won't be able to see our neighbour Mr. Kim and his son doing tai-chi in the backyard, nor the 6 year-old toddler from across the street learning to ride his bike and falling off constantly.

My room was across the hall from Charlie's. And if I had it right, the previous owner of the bedroom must have been female, because of its lavender coloured walls and an empty vase next to the bed. And I've always loved lavender; because it was my mom's favourite. I dropped my bags, when Charlie walked into my room, in exhaustion after carrying all the moving boxes up. "So what do you think?"

"The ignorant people? Or the packed place? Or the busy roads?" I looked out the huge window in my room, overlooking the main street where I could see a florist on the opposite side of the road and some coffee places with a bookstore and a bus stand.

Charlie sighed. He sounded somewhat guilty. "Belle come on, I know this is hard for you. But I promise you it will be fantastic when you get to know the place"

"Charlie, I don't even know why we had to move, we were doing fine!" Truth be told, yea, I wouldn't move if I had a chance because I thought that everything was alright in Forks, no one knew that Forks existed, 

no one. Charlie looked at me patiently. "We were, but it wasn't safe enough. They're tracking people like us down and if we don't - "

"People like us like what? We're just like them! Just because we have sharp teeth on four corners or could do crazy things, that don't separate us from them". Charlie may be right that we were different physically; we may have sharp teeth purring out of the corners when we want them to, Charlie may have superstrength when he needed to use them, I- well, I may move things with my mind as I wish, but it wasn't like we were going to plague the whole town; we're different. "Why can't we all sit down and have some coffee and be diplomatic for once?"

"Bella, it's different when you come head to head with it because no explanation is going to back us up or help us out of it. Even if we could talk it out with them, there could be others and more"

"You see, this is what I don't get. Besides, shouldn't they be in jail? After all, they took mom away from us". How clever of me to bring that up, because each time I do that, Charlie's expression changes and he would not go into detail any further. And his face fell, like what I expected.

"Isabella it's enough". He said sternly."I want you to unpack now, and you have school tomorrow. Get yourself ready on time". He walked out of the room.

I knew he felt guilty for not being able to protect mom, I knew he felt that he needed to take extra measures to keep me safe; in fact, I don't think he'd ever want me to know how mom died initially, until I accidentally heard him speaking to Aunt Cassie on the phone and he had to tell me everything.

I would never be able to understand the theory behind this understanding, nor its mechanics and perceptions that people have of us. I may not be normal, but I'm not that different anyway.


	2. Facing Up

**Note: Song by Kate Voegele- Facing Up. Reviews pleaseeee! Thanks.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**FACING UP**

He had no one but her, his only child and he'd do anything to protect her, for her to be normal; even if it meant staying away from his kind, even if it meant staying away from his own family. Just merely a week ago, he caught sight of two of his kind lurking around in Forks, Charlie, and then knew that it wasn't easy being secretive in Forks anymore. The home he's put Isabella in for the past ten years so that she would not be able to reach out to her other side is no longer a good enough to cave them both.

So he decided to move; to only a place where probably half the world resides and it'll be all too complicated to be seeked, even by his own clan.

His sister, Cassandra, asked him if it was worth it to be on his toes so often when he could return to the family home in Seattle with Bella and they would not have to lead such complicated lives. He had to admit, he did wonder for a moment, then, he'd always realize that he made the right choice when his thoughts somehow led him back to Renee. Her death made his will to have his daughter normal got stronger, because he knew Renee would have wanted it.

Because each time he looked at Bella, he always felt that she deserved so much more.

Because Bella looked so much like her mother, her cheekbones and her pale skin; it all resembled Renee too much.

He woke up the next morning, and found Bella having her cereal like she always does at the table. They both kept silent, keeping quiet, feeling guilty for how out of hand their conversation got the day before. She looked down at her bowl, when Charlie brushed through like the wind to the coffee maker. He cleared his throat. "Are you not going to talk to me for the rest of your life?"

She looked up, hopeful, with relief like a kid who's just found her lost plushie bear. "I thought You were not going to talk to me for the rest of MY life" Truth be told, she spent the previous night tossing and turning because she was worried that her father might still be angry at her.

Charlie moved next to her. "This is hard Belle, but it's going to work" He gave her reassurance, like he's always had and she's never doubted any thing he promised.

She nodded."I know, it has for the past 16 years anyway"

"Thank you". Charlie placed a kiss on his daughter's forehead. Charles Swan was never proud of any achievements in his life, not even when he caught his first wolf at the family ranch when he was only 5, but he was certainly proud of his daughter who was brought up so well.

"You're welcome", she continued her breakfast.

He noticed that she was in her school uniform, and for the past years of her schooling life, she's never been in one. She looked neater and smarter, unlike her usual casual jeans, he commented honestly. "Anyway, you look good in your new uniform"

Bella immediately dropped her spoon in the bowl and retorted at her father's comment. "See, here's the problem. I don't get why I have to wear a uniform to school"

"Because it's a prestigious academy, it's a prep school", he said, as a matter-of-factly, flipping through the morning papers. Before they moved, he'd already tracked down all the top schools in New York City and 

found that Manhattan Prepatory was one of the finest schools in the city and sending Bella there only made more sense because he wanted the best for her.

"Well then I don't get why I have to attend a private school instead of a public school", she argued her case out. She wasn't at all comfortable in her uniform, she only wore it because she thought that Charlie was still angry and she didn't want to cross his line any further.

"Because you're my kid. And you deserve the best"

She sighed. "Charlie, public school would have been best enough for me"

"You will love the school and the kids there", he remained immune to her words.

Bella instantly rolled her eyes and put up the inverted comma sign with her fingers. "The last time I checked, anyone living in New York lives by the tagline 'Ignorance is Bliss'"

"People won't be that bad once you get to know them", Charlie went on sipping his coffee and Bella knew that nothing she said was going to work. She gave up, and went back to her cereal.

She couldn't help but say, sarcastically. "Right, like it's some fairytale-lala-land"

Charlie smiled proudly at his daughter, not because he was proud of her words or the way she constructs her criticism, but because he was proud of himself for not falling for her words and giving in so easily. He felt triumphant. He took a glimpse at the clock on the wall. "Eat up, you're gonna be late".

She replied frustratingly, with her mouth full. "I'm eating, I'm eating!"

He chucked her in to the cab he called for earlier in a hurry, to get her to school on time. The cab stopped outside the gates of Manhattan Prep and they could see kids in the same uniform as Bella walking in.

When they got out of the car, Bella took a glance at the huge gate of Manhattan Prep and her eyes almost bawled out.

Charlie handed her, her bag. "Do you need me to pick you up after school?"

She said."No, I think I can manage from here" She's old enough to take care of herself; she didn't need her father to rush here every day just to make sure she gets home safely.

Charlie was obviously not letting her off the hook. "Are you sure? I could come take you home"

"Charlie, Dad, I'm going to be fine". Bella placed both hands on his shoulders and assured him.

"If there's anything, anything at all-"

She rambled, with the words popping out of her mind. "Yes, don't worry, if I get stuck in a building on fire, I'll make sure that I'm the first one out before anyone else even if I had to escape through the window fifteen storeys up"

"And, if -"

She cut him off and continued rambling. "If I get mugged on the train, croth-kicking techniques always work on both male and female. Now GO or you'll be late"

He nodded, before kissing her forehead and getting in to the cab to the station.

She called out to her father. "Bye Charlie"

Bella made sure that Charlie's drove off before she turned and took a look at the huge gate of Manhattan Prep which got her in awe at first. She then sighed, pacing her steps into her new school, and it felt like she's taking baby steps all over again

000000000000000000000000000000

**Hey people, what do you guys think?**

**Please review! I'd love to know what you guys think, good or bad.**

**Bella's going to meet Edward and the Cullens in the next chapter.**


	3. They

Note: Song of the title: "They" by Jem. PLEASE R&R!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**THEY**

I was so ready to turn on my heel and head off in the opposite direction when Charlie's cab pulled away; but then, my conscience got hold of my ruthless brain before I managed to do anything silly. I know how pissed off Charlie would get if I were to do that, heck, he might even have a 24 hour patrol squad around me.

The gates of Manhattan Prep was as big as it could get; at least taller than two storeys in height, one house in width. But that's actually the least thing bothering me especially when I have pairs of eyes looking at me like I'm some freakshow from a circus. I admit, my hair is very untidy, it's knotted in a messy bun with a pen. And my uniform- the shirt's untucked and its all crumpled. I'm never good in this.

Every step I took slowly into the school, the more nerve-wrecking I got; when I passed the carpark with tonnes of Volvos and Audis and Porsches, you name it, they've got it; when I passed a bunch of typical blondes deep into their conversation full of no other words but "like, whatever, totally" with their hair and uniform prim and proper; I doubt that no one knew everyone in school, unlike in Forks High, where everyone practically knew one another.

And if I said that the gate was huge, the school was gigantic. The walls of the building were wooden and they had carved pillars all around with marble floors. It was surprising how I managed to get myself to the office eventually. There was a Stepford-wife look-a-like lady sitting at the reception desk. I walked up to her, there was no one else to head to anyway, getting my papers ready.

"Name?", she looked up in her glasses, her eyes sparkled. Her hair was carefully swept back into a neat bun and she plastered on an annoyed expression, with her eyes shifting up and down upon me.

"Isabella Swan, I'm new". She inspected my papers and stomped two chops on each of them before getting out a folder with a schedule. She hurled the papers onto my hands, "Follow the signboards and head to class Miss Swan. Your class is starting in ten minutes"

"Thanks". I said, bluntly. Following the directions, I found my way to my first class- Calculus. But of course, not after getting lost a couple of times.

But it certainly didn't take me too long to find the cafetaria during lunch, because it has the largest doors to a hall, where the tables and chairs were arranged like in medieval times. I line up for my tray of food and found a spot at one of the empty tables where it was not clouded by blondies with straightened hair or teenage boys pulling out their stash of cash for show. The diversity was pretty obvious just by the sight of it; there's a table where students with glasses sat with their books and laptops, another table where a bunch of girls had their make-up kit out, one other table where the boys goofed around with their food; and then one table caught my attention. It was a group of them, who exuded the aura that they're high and mighty- two girls who're fair-skinned and classy, another two typical blondes who I first saw this morning, three guys who seemed too build and strong for their age, and another two who seemed like they're one of the typical jocks around. One of the typo blondes had her arm entwined in the arm of the most good-looking one in the group; he had shady bronze her unlike I've ever seen before. He somehow caught me staring and stared back when I quickly turned away. The first friend I made from class today, Tess, plopped herself down in the seat next to mine. "You're not hungry?" She was referring to the tray of food I had in front of me, which I didn't really touch.

"No, I'm fine. Who are they?" Tess should know them, after all, she told me she's been here since, forever. She looked over, and shrugged casually, before turning back to her food. "The Cullens and The Hales. And the table they're at is the royalty table."

I rested my head on both hands plopped up on the table and analysed. It's been my bad habit to analyse others, to try and figure out like I could see through them. When I was 5, I caged a rabbit and sat in my room staring at it for hours. That was also the first time when I realised that I could move things with my mind, unintentionally of course, when i accidentally waved my hand and the rabbit cage got hurled out the window to the backyard and the rabbit got away. "They look like the characters from the Hallmark cards. So...". There was no word to describe them, I meant the five fair-skinned ones of course, not the four other typical teenage kids who had faces like they were going to run for Prom Queen and King.

Tess was chewing on her food when she suggested. "Flawless?"

I stopped for awhile and agreed. "Yea, that word" I then started gulping down the cup of orange juice before me, when Tess said, "I know. It's sad that neither of them hangs out with people like us"

I swore I almost choked, because trust me, when someone you barely knew, said something like that, for someone like me, it's scary because for the past 16 years I was noticing people around me peculiarly to see if they've got fangs at the corner of their mouths. "Excuse me?"

She continued, while picking out the onions from her eggs. "You know, they only hang out with popular and rich kids of their kind. Like Emily Tratchberg, Missy Harmon, Blake Friar- people like that"

"Oh", I put down the cup.

Later in the day, I realized that the only place which I haven't checked out was the library. With a school this huge and majestic, the library had to be world-class. And it certainly was. They had more books than I've ever seen in my entire life, with shelves as high as they could get and books lined up codingly and everything was made out of wood. I started from the back of the room, running my fingers through the thick covered books and then I stopped.

I could have sworn that someone was watching me the whole time because it was like one of the Jaws movie where something will lunge out. Then I saw a pair of golden eyes at the corner; they belonged to one of the fair-skinned girls at the "royalty" table. I looked around to see if she was keeping an eye contact with anyone else but obviously she wasn't because when I turned back to her; she was still there. I cleared my throat awkwardly, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

She was startled and walked over. "Sorry. Hi, I'm Alice Cullen, you must be the new girl". She held out her hand, they looked gentle and smooth. I shook her hand, and introduced myself, "Bella Swan"

Alice Cullen frowned and asked, "Isn't your name Isabella?"

I explained. "Well, yea, but people call me Bella." then it hit me that no one ever figured out that my name was actually Isabella until I actually told them. I decided to probe in further, "And how did you know my name was Isabella?"

She quickly countered, "Oh, I heard them mentioning it". And I never suspected anything further because as inquisitive as I can get sometimes, it's still better to lay low for now. I smiled at her. "Oh okay". Alice Cullen was beautiful in her way with her black hair, cropped, and I doubt anyone could pull off a hair like that. She was shorter than I was, petite, but still graceful in a way. She asked, " So do you like it here?"

I bit my lip, and blurted. "Seriously, not really. But it's only my second day in New York so I don't think I deserve to judge"

She looked at me, and smiled, "You're really honest Bella". Then she stopped. "I got to go, my brother's calling me"

I turned around cluelessly, there was no one else but me and her, so it was certainly impossible for "her brother" to "call" her; "Really, where?"

"Oh, uh, I mean he told me to meet him around this time. Bye Bella!", and she dashed off, gracefully, faster than an athlete could do. I stood there and wondered for a moment, about the awkward encounter. Then again, I'm probably wasting my time thinking too much, and got ready to brave myself for the crazy streets of New York on the way home.


End file.
